Admission
by ladybug111202
Summary: OKAY SO THIS STORY IS RLLY OLD MY FIRST EVERY FANFIC SO NO HATE I KNOW IS CRINGEY. Oliver and Felicity have been together for months but After she Gaina a serious head injury that messes with her emotions will she be the Felicity once was or go in a life of madness? Olicity R&R PLEASSE
1. Chapter 1

It was a Monday morning In Starling City and everything was great...well for everyone except the only and only Felicity Smoak well almost Queen. Who happened to wake up and feel like plain crap. She awakened to a Migraine and a sick stomach."ugh...why today" The blonde I.T. girl asked herself. Somehow the young girl got off her comfy bed and try to get ready for the day. It had been about a hour since she arrived at Queen consolidated and she had already taken about five aspirins. Good thing Oliver was not there yet or he probably would've flipped to see her in her stat of being she was currently in. Which actually was weird because he was the most overprotective fiancé she had ever had well actually the only fiancé she's ever had."wow you look like crap " Diggle stated as he walk in the room with Oliver. "Thanks" Felicity said in her sarcastic voice. Felicity could see at already Oliver was starring her down. "I'm gonna go get some coffee I'll be back..." Diggle said as he drifted off he could see Oliver wanted to have a talk with his girl. "Oliver if you could not like I don't know...maybe not stare at me like that it would help me get this work down,thank you" Felicity questionably asked him. " What's going on Felicity" Asked Oliver still starring her down"truth please" he added in "Fine,ya wanna know I feel like C.R.A.P okay I'm kinda fine...really"Felicity told him she was starting to get annoyed at him she hated when he would stare her down but at the same time she founded it cute, like she said many times before he was her hardware to her computer and her apples to her Happymeals. " come here" Oliver sweetly commanded "oka-su sure "she finally got the words to come from her so called brain. Felicity stood next to him "Damn, your so tall " She mumbled to herself Oliver grinned . Oliver placed his hand on her forehead "your burning up Felicity" Oliver told her he looked worried "ok well I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say I should be leaving" Felicity could well mostly read Her fiancé mind. "We" he corrected her.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way back to her apartment Oliver stopped at the Corner store to get his fiancé some apple chamomile herbal tea. In the car Felicity was doing everything you could possibly do when your sick she had a runny nose, headache,sick stomach and so on...When they finally arrived at the apartment she was relived. Once they actually got in the apartment she went and but her favorite pjs on which consist of a lavender tank top with some owl pj pants and her pink fluffy socks while Oliver started making the tea and getting her a blanket. Felicity was never one to ask for help but today she just didn't feel like being alone and so she let Oliver be overprotective. Oliver just thought to do with her being sick which it probably did now that she thought about it. Minuets later she was found on her sofa snuggled up in her fluffy blanket watching her favorite movie Star Wars: Return of the Jedi. Oliver brought in two mugs of tea that he had just made and was now sitting next to his favorite girl. Felicity scootched over so that she was sitting up and took a mug . "Thank you" Felicity said under the breath of her mug "anytime" Oliver also did the same. After a few moments of silence well not really silence they were watching the movie, Oliver looked over his shoulder to see his love sleeping on him. He didn't dare wake her instead he just took off her glasses and placed them on the coffee table and soon followed what she did.

Oliver was the first to wake. He calmly look at his sleeping fiancé something was up. Oliver looked at the clock they well she had been sleeping for about 10 hours straight which he had blown off since she was sick. He was going to go back to the corner store and get some flu medicine. He made sure to leave Felicity a note incase she woke up so her picked up his leather jacket and left. About five minuets later Felicity finally woke up. She grabbed her glasses from off the table and went over to read the note it said

Dead Felicity

Went to the corner store to get some flu medicine for you be back soon 3

Luv,Oliver

Felicity smiled she was happy to have him in her life it made it some more...valuable

Next thing ya know Oliver walks in a plants a kiss on her lips "nice to see you up" Oliver said to his beautiful girl " I got you some Motrin " he also told her "While thank you" Felicity said while also kissing him. If Oliver was to be the best at something besides Archery it would be Make-Out sessions. After taking some day quill Felicity had a flirty session with her fiancé. " Did you know this is my favorite time of the day" Oliver said in between kisses "I bet it is" Felicity replyed also in between kisses."Oliv-" "Felicity!" Felicity fell to his knees "she must have fainted because of something in the medicine I forgot how sensitive she is to medicine,Damn it!" Oliver carefully layer her down on the Sofa and covered her up while he sat in a barstool next to the island counters Oliver soon pulled out his phone and called Diggle "yeah,I need you come down here..oh and can you bring lunch thanks can you also bring Sara thanks".


	3. Chapter 3

Oliver was quitely watching Felicity as she was still unconscious on the sofa when Oliver heard a knock on the door it Was Diggle and Sara "Hey,how's she doin" Diggle asked as Sara skits kinda looked at Oliver confused on why she was there."Okay,and come in" "So why do you need me here?" Asked Sara I need you to do a blood sample to see if we can figure out what she's allergic to in medicine it would help when I have to buy it for here"Oliver explained to her " a

And Diggle I just wanted you to come" "wow thanks Oliver"Digg said sarcastically. After awhile of doing blood testing Sara found it out "Oliver come here.."She called for Oliver but Diggle came to "she's allergic to a common ingredient found in medicine VERY common which is not good since that means she would have to get prescriptions for to the ingredient it has a long name but people call it Dex for short it's found in almost every medicine made" Sara explained to her friends. Oliver was worried "well I guess I'm going to the doctors when she wakes up" Oliver said soon after he said that Felicity opened her eyes "wh-what that the hell?!" She looks scared and confused "it's okay Felicity He fainted and I had Sara and Dig come and take a blood sample to find out what your allergic to..oh and we're going to the doctors ASAP" allied tried to calm her and Sara soon left and left Oliver and Felicity together "we're going to the doctors.." Oliver told his beautiful I.T. Girl "okay" she replied she was still confused but she listened to him anyway.

Once they returned from the doctors Felicity took the pills that she was supposed to "take 2,take 2" she kept reminding herself. And that's what she did she took two...two more then she was supposed to take she had left her glasses on the coffee table and her contacts on her dresser Oliver didn't exactly give her time to get ready. Speaking of Oliver he hasn't here at the moment he had a very important business meeting to attend to that he couldn't miss! On here way to her bathroom her vision got really blurry,well blurry even without her glasses next think she knows she falls strait down and bangs her head into the sink in her bathroom. There she was bleeding and unconscious in laying in her bathroom.

It had been a hour since the accident when Oliver walked threw the door "Felicity,I'm back I got us some oh no!" He yelled FELICITY he could see blood coming from out of the bathroom he ran in there as fast as possible once he saw her laying in the bathroom he lost it he bent down next to her FELICITY WAKE UP FELICITY he took her pulse it was normal Oliver soon pulled out his phone to call Diggle,Sara,And an ambulance. Once the ambulance arrived Oliver couldn't handle himself so he talked to Diggle about how the whole thing happened.

When Felicity arrived at the hospital Oliver,Diggle,And Sara where right there next to her Oliver had tears running down his cheek "she's gonna be okay,Oliver" Diggle trying to be comforting to his had been three day until,"whats going on she stung up,quickly falling back onto the bed from pain "Oh thank god your awake Oliver was soon by her side "I missed you"Oliver started praising her "Oh great your up! Said one of the nurses hi I'm Lilly I'll be your nurse the doctor said that he wants to run some test on you and will be in momentarily."said the nice nurse "okay" Felicity responded. while Oliver was telling her what happened she couldn't help but feel...different he emotion were like all over the place it felt like. As soon as the doctor came in they took her out of the room and started doing all kinds of test and the test results well...they were not going to good.


	4. Chapter 4

"I have the test results " said the doctor coming into the room he could definitely tell something was wrong "yes,Doctor" Oliver answered for her "well,looks like your girlfriend over here got some pretty serious nerve damage which will make her emotions go bazooka per say like being insane or going crazy so we don't know how long she has before this takes place and I can tell you it's not gonna be fun. Oliver looked over at his Felicity she was terrified. Good news is she can go home but she has to have someone with her almost 24/7 , Oliver nodded. Now he could definitely see the terror in her eyes.

One the car drive home they were both silent until Olive spoke up "It's going to be okay Felicity" he promised her he could see from the corners of his eyes that she was about to cry,Felicity nodded it was the only thing she could do.

Once they got to the house she ran up to Oliver and started sobbing in his arms she couldn't help it. "Oliver she yelled well kinda..."what am I going to do I'm gonna be a monster!" She was latched on to him for dear life the only thing Oliver could respond with was " It's gonna be okay,Felicity".

After hours of crying Oliver hated to do it but he had to leave to go to the Queen mansion to get close and stuff. Felicity understood and she waited till he was out the door. Felicity thought that her life was going to be over completely so she ran to bathroom and grabbed as many pill bottles as she could and swallowed them she then found some red wine she popped it open and started drinking it she did this until she was almost passed out the only thing that she did wrong was put everything back. There she sat on the kitchen floor sleeping with a bottle of wine in her hands feeling every kinda of pain that was possible.

Once Oliver came back she was still 'sleeping' when Oliver found her again he didn't notice until he saw the bottle. "Damn it Felicity!" He yelled which woke her up "I-Um Oliver! Oh god!?" She just remembered oh god next Time you drink and have every type of pill in your system put it away she noted herself. Quickly Oliver pulled the bottle away from her but she refused to give it up "Felicity! Give me the bottle!" He yelled at her which he hated doing but it was for her own good. Felicity gave in "well you can take away my achohol but not my drugs" DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD DAMN Oliver placed down the wine as fast as he could on the island counter and ran to the bathroom what he say it nearly killed him. She has taken almost every kind of pill in there no matter what it was. Oliver almost broke down seeing what his I.T. Girl did it truly scared him. He quickly got a needle and stuff to take her blood he needed to know what she had in her system good thing Sara left them incase she fainted again and taught him a few ran to Felicity "you can explain this later he told her as he picked her up and layer her on the sofa to drunk to do anything she just layer there "Oliver what are you doing!" Felicity asked she looked scared again "I'm taking her blood so I can see what you have in your system. Looks like that change has already begun" Oliver told her he was concentrated on doing what he was suppose to do but before that he picked up his phone and called Dig and Sara once more. Oliver had just finished taking her blood when they arrived. "Hurry" he told the. As he opened the door by now Felicity was passed out on the sofa. "What the Hell happened here!" Diggle asked he looked worried. " I'll explain later right now I need Sara to research this up snd see what she has in her body "Was she drugged dude?!" Diggle asked Oliver took him into the kitchen Diggle couldn't believe what he was hearing while Sara listened in the background. " I found it guys" Sara yelled over to them Oliver went to go check and His bodyguard followed "It seems she has painkillers,antidepressants,asprins,and almost anything else you could think of in her system she's the luckiest girl in the world to live" Sara explained " This can't be happening not even a day after she gets out of the hospital this happens" Oliver sounded like he was just all over the place. In the morning Felicity woke up before Oliver and went to the corner store and liquor store. She got black and purple hair dye and 4 cases of beers, and two bottles of time has begun.( Is it bad to ask for reviews and stuff))


	5. Chapter 5

Once Felicity got home she amused to see Oliver still she got everything settled she poured she got herself a bottle of beer and began dying her hair. Oliver woke up to the sound of water coming from the shower. When Oliver looked over to the clock it read 7:30 "she's up early" he said to himself. Oliver got up to go to the kitchen to start making some coffee. Once Felicity got out of the shower she fixed her hair she went to go get some coffee with a shot of wiskey she had become an addict in less the three days "top record" she teased herself. Oliver bet it to her. She decided it was time for Oliver to see her as well her. She hadn't yet found any of her cloths from collage yet so she stuck with a dark purple tank top with some black legging and topped it off with a leather jacket but the one thing she did find was her make-up she had to say she kinda liked the look it really fit her. "Oliver!hi." Olicer turned around he didn't even begin to ask what the hell happened to her while he was sleeping "What the hell...what happened" he asked his fiancé he sounded confused and kinda surprised " a lot." She replied. The moment he say the bottle of beer she was currently hold he told her " we need to have a talk." Oliver tried to ask as calmly as possible he gently grappled her by the elbow and walked her over to the sofa Felicity took a swing out of the beer bottle and but it on the island counter and once they sat down Oliver started to talk.

"I know what's going on Felicity it's going to be okay you just need to stay calm Believe me drinking and taking drugs is not gonna make this any better"

"I don't care,Oliver I love you but this is me not the new me the crazy metal girl"

"It's going to be okay I promise"

"Oh Oliver "

She began to cry in his arms, he began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear "I will always love you Felicity" Oliver told her this every day but she needed it now more then ever."what about work" she asked her eyes wide "I got it taken care of" he reassured went in for a big hug and Oliver followed and for a few moments it nothing in the world mattered. Next thing they know Oliver phone began to ring " you should probably answer that it could be work" Felicity told him. He looked at his phone "well it was Isabel , there's an important meeting at the office I have no choice then to go" Oliver felt ashamed he couldn't even be there in her time of need."I'll be here waiting for you to return" Felicity said sweetly before giving Oliver a mini make-out session. "Bye" he smiled "bye" she said back...

When Oliver was out of the door she yelled "thanks god!" I really need a drink and some coffee so she made a fresh cup of coffee and added some shots of wiskey she also went to the bathroom and got some painkillers not taking one of everything this time. She soon went to go look for her clothes back from collage digging threw her dressers she finally found them. Moments later she was standing in front of the full body mirror " finally" she said as she was looking at herself through the mirror,she looked identical from what she look like back from collage except she had Oliver not Cooper who was in some jail cell in Massachusetts at M.I.T. The young black hair now thought to herself "Damn I must've really it my head hard" she laughed crazily at herself in the mirror. Still holding her somewhat coffee she took a swig from it and smashed it on the carpet and it some how broke "Oh what the Hell with it!" She did her demonic laugh again she went around the apartment braking stuff. She has officially lost it.

It had been about an hour by the time Oliver got back when he walked through the door he saw his Felicity laughing demonically with a bottle of beer in her hand while braking. He froze for a quick second then he quickly took and grabbed Felicity by the waste into his arms knocking the bottle shattered onto the wooden floor. "Oh you like it bad?" Felicity started to flirt she also started to make-out with him but Oliver quickly pulled back. He took her over to the sofa and sat her down. "Felicity, what do you think your doing" Oliver tried to sound nice and calm but inside he was hurt and scared for her sake and sanity. "Oh just..er...redecorating,ya know now let's...do something" Felicity's current drunken and crazy state was still trying to flirt with Oliver. She started to climb on top of Oliver but Oliver quickly turned them over so that he was on top of her. "This isn't good..I-I don't know what to do" the billionaire said to himself "come on just for a little bit, whadda say!" Felicity begged her fiancé she even through in her demonic laugh " Frack it!" Oliver yelled as he started making out with his fiancé soon to hopefully be wife. They had a feeling it was gonna be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Oliver was the first to wake. He woke up to the beautiful site of his fiancé. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen with her blue eyes and now black hair, But the playboy billionare well ex-playboy was worried, he was worried about his beautiful Felicity Smoak and what might happen to her. Since the day she was sick everytime he left her alone something had happened and he didn't like that not at all. Something was up before she was just depressed and started to drink and do drugs but now it was a demonic laugh, braking things,drinking,drugs,sex and just acting absolutely crazy and it was starting to get to him he was ligit scared for her life and sanity he didn't want to send her to the mental institution he would Scratch that could never do that for anything.

After his 'thinking time' he went and made a fresh pot of smell of coffee delighted Felicity's nose and soon popped up instead of her normal tank top and pj pants she was in a black lace underwear. Even through her craziness Oliver still thought she was beautiful and that really means something right? "Good morning beautiful" Oliver loved telling her that " good morning" she replied with aa big smile on her face "I see that you made coffe from that damn coffee machine that we somehow have" she was having her morning chat with her fiancé. While getting down a mug she poured the coffee she then went and looked at her alcohol cabinet to grab a bottle of vodka to add with her coffee and Oliver stared at her while she did that "I don't think that's a good idea Felicity" he interrupted her "Hey my apartment..." She replied Oliver just rolled his eyes. While she was babbling about drinking and how she could do whatever she wanted Oliver threw in " I'm supposed to be watching you almost 24/7 ya know that right" "whatever" she sounded like she was a bit pissed at how Oliver was always overprotective but she didn't mind now she loved his company anyway.

He soon got up and walked up to her he wanted to tell her that she was becoming a unhealthy addict to alcohol and that she needs to pike down, but instead they work talking lip to lip in there famous make-sessions. Oliver didn't like that she was distracting him but he couldn't help it her sweet soft lips felt so right on his not so sweet lips and couldn't help himself. Felicity he said as he pushed away but she wouldn't let him this time he did "fe-li-ci-ty we need to talk again" "ugh..Oliver why can't we do something besides talk" Felicity wanted him but he wouldn't give in " no! don't fall for them" Oliver kept telling himself. Soon he picked her up " aw..yay" Felicity was liking where this was going. He sat her down on the sofa when Oliver sat down Felicity was wrapped around him with her legs around his back and hands around his neck "Felicity what's going on in that head of yours" he asked smirking "you dont wanna know" Felicity responded with flirting It was getting to him he really wanted to just give in and give himself to Felicity but he knew that it would get him nowhere on is mission : get into Felicity's head. The young lady started kissing his neck "Felicity please this is important" He was slowly giving in he couldn't help himself "No!" He scolded himself now is not the time he kept repeating to himself also.

After about fifteen minutes of trying to get her to talk she didn't crack the only thing she was into at the time was Oliver and he finally gave in he put his hands on her waist and started..."Damn your to cute" he told the love of his life.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver was the first to go get up again. He had a very important business meeting today had to get up early for it. He had already called in Felicity sick for her. Because if he knew of one thing she wasn't going to be at work for awhile. Before he left he made a fresh pot of coffee but he also gathered up all of the alcohol in the apartment and put it in the car he got so worried on the alcohol and his meeting that he forgot about the drugs in the bathroom. He soon left for his meeting since he wanted to be early for a change.

Once Felicity finally woke up she saw that Oliver had made coffee that's when she realized it when she realized "oh no!" She yelled "Damn it of coarse he took it good thing I have some spares in my dresser. She then ran into her room and looked through the dresser to finally find some vodka along with some painkillers as she took five she swallowed it down with the vodka without coffee because she left the coffee in the kitchen. When she thought to herself "I should go down to the office and go to the meeting since it's so important don't wanna loose my job now that would be bad" she soon finished her coffee and ran into the shower and put on a plum colored bodycon dress that hugged all of her curves with a black pearl necklace she found in her jewelry box she then went to put her hair and make-up on and then she was off to the office! She then called a taxi to pick her up.

Once she arrived at Queen Consolidated she showed her badge to the security guard that was next to the door. When she was walking to the elevator she could hear him chuckling to himself. Once she made it their office she walked into the conference room that was right next door and she could get there from Oliver's office. When she walked in all eyes were on her " I didn't plan on you bringing here today Miss Smoak" on of the board members said " I didn't plan on it" she though back at them while trying to smile. Oliver was in shock that she would come here and he knew she shouldn't one miss conception and she could lose it, but luckily she waited until after the meeting.

It was after hours and they were both in silence until Oliver finally spoke up there was an eery vibe in the room ." What the hell was that Felicity" he said in a loud voice he didn't mean to yell it just kinda happened. Felicity fell on to her knees and grasped the floor with her hands with her head down quietly sobbing. He finally did it she got pushed off the edge and he was the one that didn't that made it hurt even more. He quickly was at Felicity's side and held her in his arms un till she was done sobbing they soon got up and started walking home.

When they got home to the apartment he made she is fiancé was safe and sound and was asleep before he went back to Queen Consolidated to get his car. As he was walking he was figuring out what he was gonna do he knew he was gonna be with Felicity but he wanted to help her and started thinking when he realized that he had some medicine that could help for Felicity but he needed Sara to help him so he would go in the morning.

When he returned home she was still sleeping. As he went to go lay down with her he noticed a something in her dressed he soon got up "oh no" he had found her stash of vodka and drugs and was not happy.


	8. Chapter 8

In the morning Oliver was the first to wake. He had awakened to see he beautiful fiancé still sleeping. After staring at her for who knows how he finally got out of the bed. After about an hour he had coffee and sat on the sofa and watched the news. He started to wonder why Felicity wasn't up since the accident she never really slept even thou Oliver always woke up before her but that's because he's Oliver. But it seriously wasn't like her to sleep this long Oliver had already been up for to hours and he woke up when he usually does. Oliver started to worry so he went to check on her what he say next almost killed him.

"Felicity!" He yelled she was laying unconscious on the floor. "Wha-what how did this happen" he was yelling at himself for not hearing her fall and being guilty like usual. He soon swept her off of the floor and into his hands " that's it there's no time to wait Felicity we're going to verdant" The both of them haven't been there since the accident and wasn't fond of coming until Felicity was somewhat better and got help for her with her drinking which probably wasn't gonna be anytime soon since she's as stubborn as he is. He layed her in the car once he was settled in the car and called Diggle to meet him at Verdant.

Once he got to Verdant Oliver carried her down to the foundry and layed her on the metal table which in cases was used for medical use which was most of the time. By the time Oliver got all of the medicine ready Diggle was there " what the hell happened here" Diggle asked he was very confused on the situation and started asking a lot of questions "why is her hair black, why is her-" "Diggle!" Oliver yelled " nothing matters now except that she is laying on a medical table unconscious for what we have no reason of" "right" Diggle answered sounding sorry.

"I got the medicine ready I must need to get it into her system" right before he injected the syringe full of medicine into her system "wait" Diggle yelled Oliver game him the 'Bruh' face " did you check her pulse" Diggle started asking questions "no" Oliver answered " well maybe you should see that before you stick a syringe full of medications into your soon to be wife" Diggle tried to smile but it didn't quite work. Diggle soon went over to take her pulse. The problem as that he couldn't find it " she's not breathing" Diggle yelled " quick get the machine!" He ordered Oliver. When Diggle set up the machine he quickly gave her a breathing tube and used the shock things that you use on the chest. Luckily she started breathing and she sprinted up "Felicity's!" Oliver quickly ran to her side " Ol-Oliver wh-what's going o-on" " long story Felicity..I'll tell you when I make sure your okay" Oliver soon started looking for and injuries " did drink before you went to sleep" Oliver asked her Felicity nodded " your pupils are dilated " he told her worried "Diggle call Sara I need some blood test done" he yelled to his 'black driver' from across the room.

"Yeah Sara it's Diggle we need you down here ASAP"

"On it! So what's the problem?"

"It's Felicity"

"I'll be there"

Minuets passed and Sara showed up. "I heard you needed blood testing" Sara said confidently "over here" Oliver shouted . Once they got everything ready it was time to our the needle in Felicity's arm. They hoped that it would be easy but it wasn't not at all. Oliver was there at her side when Sara was bringing the needle over. Felicity broke out and started sweating she curled up into a little ball on the table and was crying. But what she did next was well...uncalled for. She got up and made a run for it up the stairs and into Verdant and out the door."FELICITY! COME BACK" "damn it!" Oliver yelled as he began running as fast as possible he also had in his hand a needle full of medicine that would make her pass out instantly. Once he finally got in reach of her he whispered " I'm sorry Felicity" and suck it in her arm she soon fell into his arms. He then decided it was to dangerous at the apartment so he took her to the Queen mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

"Oliver!" She sprung up hours later " here am I" she asked frantically "were at the mansion" Oliver answered " how did I get here, did I pass out" she asked still confused "no,you tryed to get yourself killed by running into the street before me did the blood samples" "oh so why are we here" "because I'm not leaving you at the apartment" "oh" Oliver smiled " we got all of the testing done when you were 'asleep'" Felicity nodded as she got up " I'm gonna take a shower" Oliver nodded. They were expecting to find out the test results in a few day so for now Oliver payed close attention to her and never left her side which got pretty annoying to a Felicity.

Oliver started noticing a difference in her not her mental stability but physical change. She was getting bigger around her stomach. And it couldn't be from food because she barley ate. For the next few days he didn't mention it her breakdowns were getting worse but the day it stared out with the drugs and alcohol and now it was much more drugs, alcohol, screaming,sobbing,physical stuff like throwing stuff and Oliver was having doubts about the future and starting a family normally.

He didn't wanna do something he would regret and that ment sending her away. The closest mental facility was Arkham Asylum and Oliver knew she couldn't survive it there or at least hope that she couldn't so she wouldn't be sent. If he sent her there he would never forgive herself she could be the next Harley Quinn for all he knew! And he couldn't let that happen. That's all he could think about for the rest of the night was that. Never seeing her again unless he was going to visit her like he did his mother. But he was really considering it for her sake. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, but he was gonna wait till the end of the week and wait for the test results which would be here by tomorrow. So that what he did was wait.

( hey guys! Sorry this part was like extra short but I wanted to save the moment for the next chapter because it's gonna be pretty big or at least I think it is so Yeh. Also I would really like reviews to see how I'm doing since I'm all new at this so yeh bye guys!)


	10. Chapter 10

It had been three days since the blood testing and Oliver was getting antsy and Felicity wasn't doing very good either just yesterday she was yelling at Oliver when she started to try and punch him. Her usual moments were always yelling and breakdowns and throwing stuff but she had never tried to physically hit Oliver and when she did it really hurt him. So he was crying with joy when the results came in the mail today he ripped the envelope open as it read

Dear the Queens ( Oliver & Felicity)

We have the test result . They are on the next side of paper oh and Congrats!

-Star Labs

Oliver quickly flipped it over.

Test results found positive for: Alcohol, Drugs, marikuru, and 7 months pregnant.

"Omg...Felicity! She's-she's pregnant and she has what in her system" Diggle came up from behind as he read the results Oliver just stood there speechless. How could his almost wife and favorite I.T mental girl have marikuru. He stood there speechless still and this time also in shock. He couldn't process this at all and she was also seven months pregnant " I knew she was 'worse' then usual but omg...", then it hit him. Arkham. How was he gonna send her there before and now she was...pregnant . But he felt that it was getting to dangerous but what about the child. How's was he suppose to tell this to Felicity. No he had to tell her.

"Felicity" Oliver yelled to the top of the stair case " I need to see you" "cooooommmmiiiinnngg"she yelled playfully down the stairway. Next thing she was right at his side as he put an arm around her waist she kissed his cheek Oliver was stunned he had never seen the Hacker so...so...dark. She had mer black hair down with dark make-up on with black galaxy leggings with a dark purple tank top and her black leather jacket and a chocker and some very high heels. She looked almost inhuman she look...insane. " Oliver can I talk to you for a second ?" Diggle asked " in a second I need to tell Felicity's.." Oliver gave him a look.

"Felicity I need to tell you something..."

"Yes"

"I got the test results...and your well...pregnant"

"Oh-oh did I just her I was ya know pregnant?!"

" you heard right"

"I'm going to be a mom" Felicity was startled she didn't know what to say she was speechless. "Ol-Oliver what am I-I gonna do" Felicity was very panicked and was freaking out a lot. "Chill down, it's going to be okay. Everything is going to be okay I promise" Oliver was trying to comfort her. It only worked a little. Oliver had his hands on her shoulders." Fe-li-ci-ty go sit on the couch I'll be there in a minute I need to talk to dig" Felicity quickly nodded and went to sit down in the other room.

"You wanted to talk to me.." Oliver asked Dig.

"Yes. What are you going to do with the baby, I mean Felicity clearly can't take care of it" Diggle went on explaining

" I'm sending her to Arkham." Oliver finally blurted out.

"Oliver no... You can't do that she's pregnant, are you crazy there gonna eat her up" Diggle was also now freaking out.

"Calm down, she is going to stay here at the mansion until the baby is born but after that we will be at Arkham until she's 'better' "

"Okay."

Before Oliver went to sit down with his fiancé he told Dig to go home and be with his family and that everything would be okay. Diggle just nodded. Once him and Felicity had there talk they went to sleep. He was exhausted from today and could only imagine what Felicity felt like. He hadn't told her about Arkham and wasn't gonna tell her until after the baby was born.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been about a months since she found out she was pregnant and was now eight months. And she still wasn't getting better.

She was getting worse.

Oliver was getting worried how much more he could take of all the breakdowns. He loved her with all his heart and more but it was getting to bad and he didn't want the baby to get hurt. Talking about the baby Felicity declined to go to any of her doctors appointment and hadn't felt the mansion in weeks and was going stir crazy. Oliver hadn't taken her much except the apartment and that was only because she couldn't be left alone. All of this was really stressing Oliver and was scared that he would break to. Felicity on the other hand was doing great when she wasn't crying or screaming or drinking or high which was very rare. Oliver had tried to get rid of all of the drugs and alcohol but it was such a big house well mansion it was impossible.

Dig would come over and. stay the weekends. He could tell Oliver was lost and half broken to but Dig new that he wouldn't leave Felicity's side until well of coarse Arkham because of the baby and everything. Diggle was glad to help when he could.

"Felicity time to eat! " Oliver yelled from below the stairs "coming! "She yelled. Diggle, Felicity, and Oliver we're going to go to the club. Felicity had already had a moment today and should be good and since they were going to Verdant anyway and he could just take her down stairs to the foundry. She came down the stairs wearing a tight short black dress with ruffles at the Sid with some very very high heels and her hair was up in a bun and she wore her dark make-up as usual. She hadn't gained only but a few pounds from pregnancy and she was glad.

" How you look great" Oliver told her

"Thanks and same to you" she was trying to be formal

Diggle just chuckled.

Over at the club it wasn't that busy and Oliver was thankful for that. He and Felicity had a great time even thou Oliver didn't allow Felicity to drink she got a little pissed but who wouldn't. On there way home Oliver noticed that she looked unstable physically and mentally her body had trouble moving. "Need some help?" Oliver asked his beautiful Fiancé " I got it" The beautiful fiancé barked back.

When they got out of the car Felicity still couldn't get her body to work she was wobbling all over. Oliver finally picked her up in his arms and took her inside. " Oliver but me down" Felicity said very angry but Oliver didn't listen. "Oliver! She yelled. Felicity started to try and kick and even tried to slap him. Oliver knew it was time he got a pair of hand cuffs that he had from Detective Lance a few years ago and handcuffed her. He put one cuff on her and another on chair he ran up the stairs to get to the medical cabinet and looked for the medicine. He had found some medicine back at the foundry that should help with her mental state also meaning making her pass out.

When he found he brought it down the stairs running as fast as he could back to where she was she was screaming bloody murder to him. "OLIVIER OLIVER OLIVER OLIVER GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE LET ME GO!," When he got to her he had to do it he knew he would never forgive himself for this. The last words she heard were Oliver saying " I'm so sorry .. But we must go...Arkham here we come".


End file.
